


The Last of the Crusaders

by little_known_finn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Love This Pairing So Much, Novelization, We're covering until year 780, but we're on year 757 still we got a while until that comes into effect, i have like 4 chapters written, ill add more tags when I'm not lazy and when this story really gets going, ill stop with the tags I'm excited, once a week or two week updates mayb, spoiler alert Lachesis doesn't cross the desert because that's illogical and honestly stupid, this is probably going to be long, which is when Thracia is united
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_known_finn/pseuds/little_known_finn
Summary: The Second Holy War wiped out entire lineages, armies and families, yet two unlikely teenagers beat the odds. Fire Emblem 4 novelization from two perspectives.





	The Last of the Crusaders

**Author's Note:**

> This is a novelization of FE4 based around my favorite pairing from the game, Finn and Lachesis. This can be taken as a slight AU because some events explained in Thracia (mostly pertaining to Lachesis, it's stupid she would cross the desert alone) will be either changed slightly or entirely. Also some the recruitments, which generally in the same order, will be tweaked for this story to have things make sense. The main plot of both games is unchanged. Some events will be inspired by the Oosawa manga and other developer’s notes and sources, mainly their notes on who survived Belhalla and how.

LEONSTER 757

I should start this with my name, shouldn’t I? It’s Finn. I have no last name. I’m just a random bastard picked up off the streets by Lord Quan, the prince of Leonster, when I was 9. Lord Quan was a very kind and just man, and I owe him my life for all he has done for me. 

“ALL OF YOU LISTEN UP!” Count Dorias’s booming voice filled the main quarters of the trainee’s hall. I stopped my writing and looked up at our current commander. “The Duchy of Jungby was recently attacked by the Verdanese army under Prince Gandolf. Lord Sigurd of Chalphy has called up arms against Verdane, although with a small force due to most of Chalphy’s army being off in Isaach currently. Why is this important you may ask? Lord Quan and Lady Ethlyn will be leaving for Chalphy next morning to provide aid. One of you lucky bastards will be joining Quan, as of course we cannot deploy the Lanzenritter with all the turmoil Thracia has been causing us. You are all to remain in your assigned rooms until Lord Quan departs so he can find the one of you he seeks. Understood? Dismissed!” I got up from my corner seat and started to head toward my room. 

“Well one of us will be lucky and ride with Lord Quan, eh?” My best friend, and roommate, Glade greeted me as I entered our room.

“I guess so… I do wonder who he will pick though.” I replied. It certainly wouldn’t be me. I’m 15. Some of the others are already 17 or 18, bigger, stronger, trained for longer. The others refer to me as a stick sometimes due to my skinny and somewhat short stature. Besides Glade, I feel like some of the other trainee’s don’t have a particular liking towards me. I could never tell why though. Maybe just because I’m younger. 

“It sure as hell ain’t me, with that infection last month. My right arm still feels weaker than it was. I think you have a chance though.”

“Me?” He had to be joking. No way it would be me.

“You’ve actually had interactions with Lord Quan. And while you are a small little bastard, you certainly know how to use a lance as well as any of us. Hell, you’re not even too shabby with a sword! You gotta stop selling yourself short kid.” I still believe him to be wrong, best friend or not. 

“Glade you know that’s-” A knock on our door. Glade went up and opened the door. Lord Quan himself stepped into our room, chuckling.

“You should probably take what your friend says to heart Finn,” were his first words to us. Did this mean I was the one? “And if you haven’t figured it out yet, then here’s the formal request. Would you, Finn, hopefully my new squire, join me and my wife Ethlyn in the liberation of Jungby?” I could faint right here. Maybe I already did and I’m dreaming. I could see Glade smiling from the corner of my eye.

“Yes milord, it would be my honor to join you.” Finn, squire to Lord Quan. A title I wouldn’t even dream of. A squire of a Major Holy Blooded is sometimes considered of higher rank than full fledged knights. Ascension into knighthood was certain, lordship later in life was almost as guaranteed. I didn’t deserve this. I was simply a former street urchin trying to survive.

“Then it is settled! Pack your essentials, and I shall see you at sunrise in the stables!” Just like that, Lord Cuan left. I was still in shock that of all people to be chosen, it was me.

“Well now who should we listen to?” Glade broke my trance.

“Damn it, you win this time!” I couldn’t contain my happiness any longer. I was going to be Lord Quan’s squire for Noba’s sake!

“Better start packing then, Lord Finn” I punched him when he tried to use that title. 

Little did I know that the title of Lord meant near certain death for the next 25 years. Not having that title saved my life, the life of my wife, the life of my children, and my future lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be the same length as they are small prologues but once we get into the actual story they'll be twice as long
> 
> The first and last paragraphs in each chapter are comments by either Finn or Lachesis after the end of FE4 for clarification (I can't get italics to cooperate for some reason)


End file.
